Under The broken Moon
by crescentmoon798
Summary: unfinished...not really all that good since im new at this


Under The Broken Moon

By: Taryn Bunch

Chapter 1: Starting It All

She had her face pressed against the bus window. The rain from the storms had made it cool and icy and if felt good against her flustered cheeks. The bus was hot and sticky and the smell of perfume and sweat had filled the air. She was glad that school was over but didn't want to walk home in the rain because she forgot her umbrella at her house. Kristen's homework assignments were wondering in her head but it was hard to concentrate because of the constant chattering on the bus. After the first two stops it wasn't so bad, but still she had no patience for the foolish 6th graders that were jumping about in the old brown bus seats. She couldn't get her boyfriend Erik out of her head. Though they had just started going out it had seemed like they had been in love for years. Erik's eyes stayed focused on her.

"Kristen, do you love me?" Erik whispered in Kristen's ear.

"Why of course I do." She replied

Did she really love him? Of course she liked him but loved him, she was only 14. After her last boyfriend David, she didn't know if she could love anymore. When they broke up she became discouraged that she would never find a guy like David ever again. But then along came Erik.

The next morning Kristen woke up to snow all over the ground in the small town of Wolf Point, Montana. Kristen loved the snow, but growing up in Kentucky she hadn't seen much of it. When she moved to Montana she thought of fields and farms every where but actually there was everything she could have imagined. Kristen and her mother lived in a big log cabin surrounded by woods, other houses and farms. 1918 BlackElk Lane was the location of their home. Her mom had fallen in love with the house ever since she had laid eyes on it. The woods were filled with strange but beautiful plants and wild life. Kristen also liked the house. Sometimes she would go out in the woods and just climb up in a tree and sit there for hours just listening to the music of the birds and other animals. Mean while in the cozy house Kristen's mother was making pancakes. The scent could be smelled for miles or so Kristen thought. She loved her moms cooking especially her pancakes. After sarfing down her banana and chocolate chip pancakes Kristen headed toward the shower. The steam would ease her mind from all the tests she had to take. The aroma from the rose soap her sister had gave her was relaxing. Kristen adored roses. She would dry out the buds out and keep them in a little box tucked away in her closet. To Kristen's knowledge after the roses were dead and dried out they still smelled the same as if they were just blooming.

It was 6:30 when Kristen got dressed, went upstairs and sat down at the old piano. She loved to play it when she had the time which was usually in the morning. The ivory keys pleased Kristen and each note she played reminded her of her dad. Tears slowly fell down Kristen's cheeks. Last week was the anniversary of her dad's death. It had been 9 years since her dad died of the fire down at Old Miss Peterson's house in Kentucky. Miss Peterson had also perished in the fire. Kristen kept a small portrait of her dad next to her bed and another picture next to the piano on a black stand with a bouquet of flowers next to it. She didn't really remember her dad all that much she was so little when the accident happened. The stories from Kristen's Grandpa and Grandma had filled the empty space where normally all the memories would be. Grandpa always said she looked just like her daddy. Kristen's mom still wore the ring that he had given her on their wedding day. It troubled Kristen to see her mom weep silently for her father.

It was soon time to leave for school and Kristen dreaded it as always. The only thing she really looked forward to was Erik and all her friends. When she was with them all her troubles seemed to drift away.

Chapter 2: Does it ever Let Up?

The day had flown by pretty fast and for each subject she had about the same amount of homework, but that wasn't anything new. As Kristen packed her backpack with books a few friends of her's had rushed by in order not to miss the bus.

"Catch you later Kristen" Amy yelled as she tried not to drop her belongings.

Erik had ran up behind her and squeezed her tight not wanting to let go.

"I'll call you tonight, that okay?" Erik said still holding onto Kristen.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." Kristen whispered as Erik gently kissed her on the forehead.

Kristen got on the bus and sat in the back of the bus on the right side. She heard a couple kids chatting in front of her saying that the bus had a flat tire and that it would take about an hour to fix. Kristen rolled her eyes, slowly got up from her seat and walked off the bus. The kids were right the bus did have a flat tired and Kristen didn't have the nerve to sit and wait for an hour so she decided to walk home. About 5 minutes away from Kristen's house it stared to rain. The rain came down in crystal blue sheets. Kristen's hair dripped and the water drops fell into her green eyes. Kristen tried to run home but that was no good all her books fell out of her backpack and spilled into the huge pot hole already filled with rain water. _Great im going to be late for dinner and all my stuff is wet. _She quickly gathered all her stuff up and headed towards her house. By the time she got home she was soaked. Kristen's black silky hair was drenched in rain water and looked stringy. Her white flared skirt had now looked see-through and her bra showed up through her light blue blouse. Embarrassed to go inside Kristen covered herself with her books and rushed to the back door. She shoved the door open and ran to her room on the second floor. She reached her big wooden door and slammed it behind her. She hated that door it was so creepy looking. With metal swivel as the handle and ivy carved on it, it reminded her of a secret passage way leading into a world undiscovered by man kind. But inside was like a castle with light blue walls and a huge bed laced with black and baby blue colors. It also had a small balcony that opened up with French like doors. Kristen scanned the room and lowered the drapes on the French doors so no one could see in. She picked out her favorite pair of ripped up jeans and slid them on. Kristen looked through her shirts and put on a black tank top with silver roses on it. She slowly walked to the door and opened it. Her mom was standing on the opposite side of the door. Kristen pulled her hair into a pony tail and twisting it to get the water out.

"I heard you come in, have a nice walk home?" her mom said with a smirk on her face.

"Lovely did the rain let up any?" Kristen mocked while rolling her eyes.

"No it's still raining like cats and dogs out there."

Kristen picked up her backpack and placed it next to the couch in the family room. She went into the kitchen and grabbed her plate from the table and started to work on her soggy homework. Hours later and Kristen was finally done. She placed her dishes into the sink and put her things back into her backpack and placed them back in her room. Kristen rushed back down to the living room to get her cell phone on the table. The ring tone was a familiar tune with the song "Unforgiven" by Metalica, it was Erik.

"Hello Erik, how was your evening?" Kristen said while gazing at the fire place lit up with red and orange flames.

"It was okay would have been better with you by my side."

Kristen blushed; the conversation had lasted for hours, talking about homework and an occasional dumb teacher every now and then. Erik dazzled Kristen in so many ways; his bronze hair always seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and his eyes were a smoky blue color. He was mysterious but yet Kristen knew almost everything about him. Erik never really talked much, only to his closest friends and almost never showed any sign of emotion. His perfect face was always unreadable, so mysterious. That's what made Kristen like him. The hour was going on 3:00am by this time Kristen was already in her room snuggled in her bed.

"Well you should get some sleep tomorrow's Saturday and you'll need all the rest you can get, your sister is coming over right?"

"Yeah she's coming over. Your right I should get some sleep I'll talk to you on Monday." Kristen said with a sigh

"Okay goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight."

Erik hung up; Kristen stayed on until she heard the dial tone then lowered the phone from her ear. She turned on some soft music and soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Chapter 3: Thicker than blood, softer than tears

The next morning Kristen's sister Nicole came trailing into the house with her husband John close behind. John was a tall and kind of a big man. He was a formal football player and had huge muscles. Kristen never really liked John but the worst thing about him was his eyes. They were solid black, cold as ice. The way he treated Nicole was even worse. Kristen knew what was really going on. The occasional bruises on Nicole's arm told the whole story. Around the family John was a pretty sweet guy but what no one knew was that when Kristen had spent the night over at Nicole and John's house she had heard the two of them fighting. The screaming had gone on for at least 20 minutes and all the sudden there was silence. Kristen peeked around the corner to see what had happened. Nicole was huddled up in the corner fighting for breaths. A thick drop of crimson blood fell from Nicole's lips and splashed on the white aluminum floor. John had hit her. Ever since that night nothing had been the same. All the clues were right there in front of everyone's face but no one seemed to see the picture. John reached to hug Kristen's mom then reached for her. She pulled back at first but then realized he wasn't going to hurt her in front of her family.

Later on that day everyone had gone out to get chips and drinks for the big welcome home party for Kristen's older brother Travis, everyone except Kristen and John. Screaming and the crushing of bones ran through Kristen's mind as they both sat in silence.

"I know you know." John glared while flipping the channel.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered, trying to act confused while looking at him with a blank stair.

"Yes you do. I see you staring at Nicole's bruises and the way you flinch every time when I try to hug you," there was a pause in the conversation.

"I know you know." John continued with a harsh voice.

"So what if you do, there's nothing you can do about it. If you lay a hand on me I'll tell everyone about your little secret." Kristen started to raise her voice as she glared at John.

John slowly lifted himself from the couch. He moved towards Kristen. She reached for her back pocket that held her knife in it. He lifted his hand and slapped her. Kristen just stood there motionless.

"Tell anyone and I'll break every bone in your body," John started to laugh as he continued on "And who's going to believe a stupid 14 year old anyway."

Kristen just stood there, unable to move, her cheek still red from the slap. Kristen mom's car pulled in the drive way along with her Brother Travis's car.

"Act as you were." John said while picking up the remote controller acting like nothing had happened.

Kristen rolled her eyes and walked up to her room, knowing what would happen next time they were alone.

The weekend went by slow Travis was his usual self. He was either talking about his job or was on the phone with his manager. Early Monday morning, before Kristen was awake, Travis said his goodbye's and left. She woke up about 2 hours after Travis had left and rushed to get her stuff together. Her alarm clock had shut off during the night. Kristen looked out her window and saw lighting flash in the sky. _Another stormy day _Kristen thought. She pulled her backpack strap over her shoulders and ran for the car door. Kristen's mom came trailing behind with the keys in her left hand. She put the keys in the ignition and drove Kristen off to school.

School was almost unbearable. There was a slight scratch on Kristen's face from where John's fingernail had scrapped off the skin. Everyone asked Kristen what had happened but Kristen just shrugged and sat silently. During 5th hour Kristen had asked to go to the bathroom. She walked down the dark, dingy hallway turned a left and pushed opened the door. The graffiti on the door was still there, still saying all the usual curse words. She stared in the mirror at the scratch on her face as a tear fell down her right cheek. It burned the scratch terribly. Why did she just stand there and do nothing. She thought that she was stronger than that but she just stood there frozen with fear. She had never felt so vulnerable in her whole life. Amy had walked in the bathroom just moments later and starred at Kristen with worry in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Kristen what's the matter?"

Amy already knew what was wrong. She was at Kristen's house almost all the time. She also noticed the bruises on Nicole's arm just like Kristen. Amy was almost like Kristen's diary; keeping all her secrets and fears hidden away from the rest of the world.

"He hit you didn't he?" Amy said with a worried voice.

"How'd you know?" Kristen looked down at her feet.

"The scratch on your cheek, I know you wouldn't do that to yourself. Or would you?" Amy wiped the falling tears as they fell silently down Kristen's face.

"No." Kristen started to sob.

Amy hugged Kristen tight trying to embrace her worries away.

As Kristen walked back to class she tired to hide her red cheeks and smeared black eyeliner running down her face from where she had been crying but it didn't make a difference because everyone still noticed. The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. The constants _Are you Okay _started to really annoy Kristen. It couldn't be sooner until the last bell rang.

Chapter 4: I Can Fix That

Evening had finally come and it was time for church. A sweet relief passed over Kristen as her and her mother came closer and closer to their destination. To Kristen's surprise Erik had showed up for church that night too. She ran up and hugged him.

"Im so glad to see you!" Kristen said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well Amy had told me that you had a good cry in the bathroom, are you okay?" Erik looked across the parking lot scanning for any other cars that might have recently drove up. "Well im a little bit better, not much."

Erik walked with Kristen into the church building with his arm around her waist. His face was slightly pale but still made Kristen smile. When they arrived in the room they were supposed to be in he slowly raised his hand to touch Kristen's scratch. She flinched and Erik lowered his hand to his side again.

"I'm sorry." Erik whispered, slightly afraid that he might have hurt her.

"It's okay not your fault." Kristen stared into his eyes. _He could never know. I don't want to bring him down with me. He can never know my secrets. _Erik slowly pressed his lips against her's until people started to walk into the room. They sat together until the service was over. Kristen had brought her guitar with her. She picked up her case and walked into the sanctuary where it was dark and no one could see. Kristen was nervous if people heard her play well except for Erik. Erik walked slowly behind her and touched her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Erik sighed hoping that she would talk about the situation.

"Yes, for the most part, just a little tense, that's all."

"I could fix that." Erik slowly walked in front of Kristen, took the guitar from her hand and placed it on the seat not too far away from them. Erik ran his fingers through Kristen's jet black hair. Her green eyes seemed to tell Erik that she couldn't take the pain anymore. She knew that he could feel her pain and what she was going through but yet he didn't know the situation. Erik's hand slowly ran down Kristen's spine and slid into her back pocket. His hands were cold to the touch which made Kristen shiver. Tears started to fall down Kristen's face, smearing her eyeliner and mascara. Erik tenderly kissed Kristen. Kristen waited a while then pulled back.

"We should go." Kristen looked down at the floor not wanting the moment to end but knew her mother would be looking for her.

Erik sighed and kissed her again and they both walked out together.

Kristen had stayed up all night thinking about what had happened that day with her and John. She wanted to get him back, somehow and sometime soon. She tensed up, reached for her gold plated knife and threw it at the wall leaving a deep hole above her wooden dresser. She stared at the hole, deep in thought on how she would get him back. A crooked grin filled Kristen's face showing her white fangs. She laid her head back on her pillow and turned on her side. Still smiling Kristen fell asleep.

Chapter 5: Secrets

The weekend rolled around and the plan to get revenge ran through Kristen's mind like the rewind button on the DVD player. Kristen picked up her guitar that was lying in its case in the living room. She had also picked up her lucky black pick. The tip where you held the pick was made of metal. She carried it everywhere she went. She placed the strap over her head and around her back. She'd been working on a song and it finally sounded just right, a perfect melody of minor chords. She had named the piece "No turning back." Just as the last verse was about to be played the doorbell rang. Kristen's mom answered it and soon brought in a shady character into the house. He slid off his black, shiny shoes and white socks trailed into the living room. He placed his hat on his lap as he sat in the chair right in front of Kristen. She stared at her mom still strumming her guitar. Kristen hadn't seen this man before, but she knew her mom had. Her mom's expressions told Kristen that they were close friends from a while back. Kristen slowly placed her guitar down and gave her mom a glare that clearly stated _who is this man and why is he in our house. _Kristen sneered at the man as she looked at his 5:00 shadow.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend mother?" Kristen only said mother when she was feeling agitated or felt an invasion of privacy.

"Well Kristen this is Mr. S he's from the adoption agency." Kristen's mother introduced. Kristen raised her eyebrow.

"Mr. S and what does that stand for?" Kristen sounded confused.

"It's Mr. Shadow." He chimed in.

"Okay so Mr. S, so your from the adoption agency…what are you doing here?" Kristen tried not to sound rude but did anyway.

"Well, im here on your behalf Ms. McCoy, you see I have some valuable information that you might need to know especially at this age." He sounded rather calm.

"Okay well im listening." Kristen took her guitar strap off and placed the guitar back into its case. She folded her hands in her lap and sat at the edge of her chair acting as if she was interested.

Mr. S looked at Kristen's mother issuing for her to leave the room. She had left without disagreement but still looked worried and headed for the kitchen to clean up some dishes left over from dinner.

"Well now that she's gone let's get to business."

"Business, what business would a 14 year old have?"

He stared at Kristen looking straight into her green eyes. Kristen bit her lip trying to contain the fear that she had. Mr. S was quiet intimidating.

"Well for starters stop biting your lip; you could end up piercing it with your fangs." He said with a slight chuckle but still looked stern.

"How'd you know about my fangs?"

"You haven't been told your adopted have you Jade?"

Kristen's eyes grew big.

"Adopted, I couldn't be adopted and my name isn't Jade."

"Oh but it is my child, and you are indeed adopted. Haven't you noticed that no one else has fangs in your family? Or how about this, when your angry your eyes go from green to black and you have perfect aim with your knife. Do you ever feel thirsty when you see blood Jade? Can you explain that?"

"Well of course not, I just thought it was a weird fact about me. How do you know all of this?" Kristen's eyes scanned his face looking for answers.

"Oh my child there is nothing weird about being a vampire." He completely ignored the second question that Kristen asked.

"A vampire, surely sir you mistaken me for some type of monster. I am no vampire."

Mr. S slowly got up from the chair, swept Kristen up and raced to her room. He sat her down on her bed but she sprung back up and ran toward the balcony hoping she would make the jump if she had to escape from this thing that was determined to tell her she was a vampire. In a split second Mr. S arched his back and 2 huge black boney wings came out. He grabbed Kristen by her collar and flew out of the window. He carried her all the way pasted the woods and past some old run down barns and soon he suspended her over a huge lake.

"Jade listen to my words you are a vampire and you have to accept it."

For Kristen this was all happening too fast. She stared at the lake below her hoping that he wouldn't drop her. His eyes were as black as coal, they were as dark as night. She was terrified of what he was thinking or what he would do.

"So if im a vampire where is my real family?"

"I knew you would bring this up…" he sighed and brought Kristen up in his arms cradling her like a little child. "They were killed 14 years ago, that's why you were put up for adoption."

"How were they killed?" Kristen questioned.

"By a lycan or that's what we were told to believe. To discover your true powers you must train with me it will take hard work but I know you can do it, because the lycan that killed your parents is still on the loose."

Mr. S bit Kristen's neck, for it was the only way she would see what Mr. S could see. Blood trickled down her neck. Mr. S slowly let go of Kristen. She seemed to fall in slow motion her eyes looked like they had shattered. Visions of killing these huge beasts flashed before Kristen's eyes. She screamed in pain and wings seemed to crawl out of her back catching the wind before she even touched the water. She suspended 3 or 4 feet before the water. Ripples appeared soon after she started to flap the black demon like wings. Two holes were at the nape of her neck still bleeding.

"What do I do know?" Kristen said catching her breath still shocked from what had happened.

"First we take you back home and erase your family's memories, and then you shall live and train with me."

Only one thing ran through Kristen's mind at that point…Erik.

Chapter 6: Goodbye's and Hello's

They both flew back to Kristen's balcony. As soon as they landed Kristen felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor. Mr. S headed towards the wooden door.

"Wait a second." Kristen called out

"Yes Ms. McCoy?" Mr. S waited patiently.

"I don't want you to erase Erik's memories; I beg you isn't there something you can do?"

He pondered for a while thinking of all the consequences.

"There is one thing but you'd have to wait until tonight's full moon to do it."

"What is that?" Kristen said with a quiver in her voice.

"A love bite, if you truly love this boy you can bite his neck suck his blood and he will become just as immortal as you my dear." He sighed not really wanting her to do that but knew her feelings for this human would never end.

"Really, I could do that!" she slowly got up and staggered her way to embraced Mr. Shadow in her arms trying to hold in all of her excitement.

"Yes but from now on you shall be called Jade, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Jade said staring at her feet as if she was being punished.

"Now go say your goodbyes."

Jade's eyes seemed to die. She didn't want to say goodbye, the family that raised and taught her would forever be her family. How could she say goodbye? Jade got her bag filled with clothes her guitar case and walked down the cream carpet to the living room. She saw her mom drying up the dishes. Then her mom looked up.

"Everything okay Kristen?" her mom questioned as if she didn't see anything that happened.

"Goodbye mom, I love you so much and tell everyone I love them too." She grabbed her moms hand and placed them in hers. She seemed to trace a tear on her mother's palm. Jade looked at the now tattooed black tear that was on her mother's soft skin.

"I don't understand Kristen, what's going on?" Her mom was utterly confused.

A tear slid down her mother's face then it froze. As if timed stopped. Kristen started to cry because time had actually stopped. Shadow walked down the stair case with a pocket watch in his hands.

"What's going on?" Jade said still crying

"I froze time. Your family members will completely forget that you were even in their family. The only thing that will look recognizable is your face and the tattoo that you placed on their hand. Will you be okay?"

Jade wiped the still flowing tears.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Can I go talk to Erik now?" Jade sighed as she pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes I guess so; I will finish the rest of your family's memories and Erik's family too. I'll meet you at the grey mansion at the top of Dead Man's Hill. You know where that is right?"

"Yes, is that your house?" Jade sounded amazed

"Yes it is, be there at 8:30pm no later than that I need him out of his house so I don't erase his memories by accident and we need to get you and Erik settled before morning. You must bite him before midnight so the transformation can be completed. Remember be hasty about it." Shadow sounded like Jade's mother when Jade was going to go out somewhere.

"Okay." She reassured him.

Jade took her "brothers" black and silver motorcycle he wouldn't be needing it anymore so or she thought. She rode to Erik's house which took about 10 minutes. She got off the bike and rang Erik's doorbell. His father answered.

"Hi Kristen!" his father seemed tickled to see her.

"Hi can I talk to Erik for a second?"

"You sure can let me get him."

Erik's dad called for Erik to come down and met with her.

"Hey Kristen what are you doing here?" Erik said closing the door behind them leaving them outside alone. The sun had setted behind Dead Man's hill and the moon started to rise.

"Do you love me?" Kristen asked just like Erik had asked on the bus.

"Why of course I do, is everything okay?" Erik said with concern.

"Would you leave your family for me?" Kristen stared right into his eyes.

"What is this about Kristen?"

"My real name is Jade, Im adopted Erik; my real family were vampires the only way you can be with me is if you leave your family behind." Jade still stayed focused on Erik.

"Vampires you got to be kidding me?" Erik's eyes grew bigger by each second that passed.

"I love you Erik, I don't want your memories to get erased please stay with me." Jade tried not to cry.

"But how will I tell my family that you're a vampire?" Erik questioned and being kind of sarcastic.

"Shadow will do that he will get all your belongings too, so will you come with me and leave this life behind?" Jade held Erik's hand.

Erik looked through the window were his family was sitting and watching a movie in their living room. Erik slowly turned around to look at Jade.

"If that what it takes for me to stay with you forever then yes."

Jade almost died of happiness. By now the moon was high in the sky. Its eerie glow had shown on Erik's face. Making him look scared but so perfectly scared it made him look mysterious. Jade breathed deeply, smelling Erik's skin. His aroma was irresistible.

"Trust me on this one." Jade placed her hand on Erik's neck and looked up at the moon smiling. Her fangs were showing and Erik's eyes grew big.Jade placed her fangs on Erik's neck and pierced the skin not were it was lethal but just enough to get the rich taste of his blood. The crimson color flowed down Erik's neck and onto his white t-shirt. He went completely cold. Jade raised her head back up and wiped the access blood dripping from the sides of her mouth. Erik slowly opened his eyes and stared at Jade halfway dizzy from the bite.

"Love bite." Jade smirked and smiled as they both hopped onto the motorcycle and rode towards Dead Man's Hill.

Chapter 7:Let the journey begin

A dark figure slowly apporched near Jade's old house. His long black coat dragged along the moist grass onto the cold concret sidewalk. He peered in the windows and found a women sitting on the coutch. A grin appeared on his face and and he twisted the door knob. The women didn't hear him come through the door so she still sat silently. It seemed like he was gliding across the floor as he began to get closer and closer. His nose was now on the womens neck. She tryed to scream but his hand quickly clasped on her mouth.

The next morning...


End file.
